<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Now or Never by UselessReptile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739983">Now or Never</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile'>UselessReptile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Original Characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>time brings change, Lliama isn't sure he can handle a future he can't understand. He forgets, he's not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Now or Never</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/gifts">Seliphra</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gift for fiance, Seliphra, and yeah, it's so fluffy I could die</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now or never, Lliama swallowed as he waited by the gates. Graduation was soon, like, tomorrow and he's not ready. Not ready for the rest of his time on this planet and not ready to say bye to the only friend he made in his school life. So it's now or never to ask that vital question! Or maybe it's three questions? Lliama counted on his hand and he got to four, oh boy. Better not lose nerve now that he resolved to do this finally. The prospect of never seeing her again really made the asking now a huge deal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lliama bit his thumb, what's taking so long? What's taking her so long? He looked up and scanned the faces of other students that were passing out the gate; the jocks, nerds, gamers, artists, everyone but Sephyra... Some of the teachers too...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Boo!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lliama jumped out of his skin and tripped over his own feet, but he knew that voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sephy, damnit, why do you do that?!” Lliama scowled at her once his soul re-entered his body, and he took her hand to get to his feet again.</p>
<p>“Because you didn't see me, I guess not, since I was following behind Keith and Lance,” She shrugged lightly, they walked side by side creating a wall so it was probably easy to miss someone behind them, “Also it's fun~”</p>
<p>“For only one of us,” Lliama quickly added with a pout, “But seriously, what took you so long?”</p>
<p>“I don't walk as fast as you do, no one does, but also I forgot my phone in my desk.” Simple enough explanation.</p>
<p>“Ah, fine, as long as you didn't forget our promise.” Lliama said and he shook off the dirt before they started down the street.</p>
<p>“How could I? You only remind me every day for the past week and a half.” Sephyra reminded with a heavy eye roll tone. “Besides, it was my idea.”</p>
<p>“So? You've forgotten things that were your idea before, leaving me at the arcade for two hours. Alone. Stuck playing DDR.”</p>
<p>“You enjoy that. I don't. And I did apologize! Unless you forgot the apology cookies I made you?” She countered now trying to turn the tables on him.</p>
<p>“I never forget a cookie,” Lliama was serious about that and warned her with a finger wag. Sephyra only laughed. Three blocks from the school to bus stop to take them downtown where they were getting lunch. School was a half day before the ceremony tomorrow. They stopped in for sushi and soon carried on to the mall. Her idea to go shopping. Lliama just tagged along because she wanted to do it. And really, who wouldn't go with their crush to the ends of the earth?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But why she wanted to go shopping with a guy was confusing, Lliama didn't quite understand it really. Sephyra chose the first store, and the second one finding something close to what she wanted but it wasn't exactly perfect. Store three and four were not even close, but five was promising. Lliama began to wonder why so many of the same kinds of stores were even in such close proximity to each other in the first place? Wouldn't it be better for business to spread out more?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sephy, what about that one?” There was a glint that caught his eye in the seventh store, after nearly two hours of this. Lliama knew her pretty well and based on the description of what she wanted from ten days ago, Lliama thought this was what she meant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sephyra followed his directional finger and gasped, “It is! Thanks Lliama, see, you were needed today. You always know me so well.” He shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanging from a stand was a rose gold chain and pendant. A dark blue sapphire centered in a tear drop cut resting on a filigree designed hibiscus backing of more rose gold was displayed with a set of matching earrings. They featured a rectangular sapphire cut as a simple stud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why she was so set on finding a dark blue gem when she loved pink so much was beyond Lliama, but she was happy and so was he~ Her smile could thaw a frozen heart, and her eyes sparkled like a starry sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sales associate helped Sephyra with the purchase, getting the pieces boxed up as well before she declared they were done and set to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finally! Hey, we still have time, wanna go to the park?” Lliama checked the time and there was still sunlight for a few more hours. Perfect time to ask those four important things he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As long as you don't mind my pace,” Sephyra agreed and Lliama didn't, he really didn't. He offered to carry the bag but she insisted to carry it. Very Important was the reason she gave. Fair enough then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, ready for the next chapter in your life?” Sephyra was, ready to make progress and expand her world. She couldn't do that in high school, not with those sorts of people, and some encouragement from her family now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not in the slightest. I'm terrified.” Lliama said frankly glancing at Sephyra with a worried look. “There's one thing I'm so scared of...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You.” Lliama said and then smacked his forehead, “Wait, no, I didn't mean I'm scared of you Sephy! I mean I could never be scared of you, the only thing about you that scares me is how much pink you have. But no, wait, shit, that's not what I mean to say either! Sephy, damnit, I'm scared of what happens when you go to the university thing you want and I-I don't, and I'm somewhere else. Like, a different college or something, or my parents find out I flunked actually and I'm stuck in high school forever! Oh, GOD, I don't want to be in high school forever!! I--?!” What?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lliama's pointless rambling was interrupted by a kiss. He blinked twice and just stared at Sephyra like she was wearing grey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're being silly Lliama,” Sephyra had a calm smile on as she shook her head finally chuckling a little in amusement. “I don't know where you think I'm going but it's not far, and if I'm correct you're also going to the same university.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm.... Am I?” Lliama overcame his shock slightly, completely forgetting what he was talking about in the first place now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are,” She giggled and grabbed onto his hand to start him walking again, “So I guess I better do this now. Here Lliama, a gift.” She pulled out the box the earrings were in and placed it in his hands, “And... I-I hope we'll stay friends too. M-Maybe even a little more, since I like you.” Lliama stopped in his tracks again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAT?! SHE FEELS THE SAME?! Lliama may be over the moon with joy right now. He had been so afraid that they'd part after high school and drift away like he's seen before and heard about but she wants to stay friends?! A-And more! Wait, what's more than friends? And how does she like me? Lliama let the confusion show evidently since she chuckled again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You're really my first friend Lliama, ever since we started picking weeds in the garden while you're supposed to be in detention, and you're really cute. So, I-I'd like to go out with you. On dates and stuff, we can go shopping like today, or we can go the arcade, I promise,” Sephyra smiled gently then became a little concerned when Lliama dropped to a squatting position suddenly. He sighed like the world had been lifted off him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-So then can we exchange phone numbers?” That was one of the questions he wanted to ask but she just asked him the other three. Lliama had been thinking the same thing and fretting over how to ask her out when she just out and said it! So easily! Lliama didn't move but he felt her arms wrap around him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course silly, I'm surprised we didn't exchange numbers sooner honestly,” Sephyra smiled more and kissed the top of his head. He'd be in this position until his calves cramped or there was a sudden shift in his mind. She stayed with him like this until he'd be ready to move forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was based off a mini idea based loosely from dragons Seliphra and I created on FlightRising.<br/>Lliama: Male Ridgeback dragon, Banana Piebald, Lead Paint, Gloom Contour, Arcane unusual<br/>Sephyra: Female Skydancer, Ice Iridescent, Magenta Butterfly, Platinum Runes, Wind uncommon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>